1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine such as a crane or hydraulic shovel which includes an upper/lower part joining device for detachably joining a lower traveling body and an upper rotating body.
2. Description of the Related Art
To convey a working machine such as a large crawler crane by a trailer, by weight regulations on roads, it is required to separate a lower traveling body and an upper rotating body. With this view, upper/lower part joining devices for detachably joining a lower traveling body and an upper rotating body by placing an upper ring of the upper rotating body on a lower ring of the lower traveling body, and sandwiching flange parts formed in the both rings respectively with a clamp device have been known.
With respect to the upper/lower part joining devices, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 63-23422 discloses a structure that while a flange part is formed to protrude to the outer circumference side of a lower ring and an upper ring, a ring-shaped clamp device is provided to the outer circumference side of the lower ring and the upper ring and divided into two divided clamps. To an opposite end part outer circumference side of the each divided clamp, a bracket is provided respectively, and between the opposite brackets, fluid pressure cylinders for moving the divided clamp to a joint position where the divided clamps come close each other to sandwich flange parts and to a separation position where the clamps are away each other are provided. Further, bolts for rigidly joining and fixing the divided clamps each other when the divided clamps are moved to the joint position by the fluid pressure cylinders, and extend in parallel with the fluid pressure cylinders are detachably attached. In such a case, only two fluid pressure cylinders are necessary and the device can be simplified. Moreover, because the divided clamps are jointed each other with the bolts which are fixation means different from the fluid pressure cylinders, the flange parts are credibly sandwiched by the clamp devices and even if a fluid leak occurs in the fluid pressure cylinders, the clamp devices are prevented from opening and releasing the joints.
However, in this case, although the space between the lower traveling body and the upper rotating body where the device is to be installed is narrow, the divided clamps are joined by the bolts as the fixation means different from the fluid pressure cylinders. The fastening and detachment of the bolts is not easy and operationality is not good. Especially, if the bolt is arranged at a position closer to the clamp device than the fluid pressure cylinder, that is, inside, to increase the strength of joint with the bolt, the fluid pressure cylinder interrupts the fastening of the bolt, or the like, and the operationality becomes worse.